


Memory Evergreen

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has made a gift for himself and Percy to give together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



"Neville?" said Percy softly from the door of the greenhouse. He could see that Neville was clipping something carefully with a sharp pair of secateurs, and he didn't want to startle the other man into making an erroneous cut. "Psst, Neville?"

With a last snip, Neville turned around. He was sweating and disheveled from his work, and swiped futilely at a smudge of dirt on his cheek as he came towards Percy.

"Percy. I was just working on something for you to give to your parents." He took Percy's hand and led him over to the tree he had been so carefully trimming. "It's a bonsai; I didn't have time to take to create it entirely by Muggle means, so I helped it out with a bit of magic. What do you think?"

Percy felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes as he gazed at it. "It's lovely," he said, reaching out to touch the densely packed needles that formed the faces before him. "Mum and dad will be thrilled." It was Fred and George brought to life, albeit a rather green and leafy life, right down to the cowlick in Fred's hair and George's missing ear.

"I've written down the instructions for the trimming spell to keep them in proper shape," Neville told him.

"Thank you," said Percy, lifting off his glasses to scrub his hand fiercely over his eyes. "You should come with me to give it to them for Christmas; it's time they knew about us anyhow."

Neville smiled and hugged him. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juniperus for holiday 2007.


End file.
